Soul Smasher
by LoneSmasher
Summary: (1st chapter) Soul smasher is about a family called the richmond get themselves into a big predicament they can't handle. The members of the family Jared, Lone, and Eureka transport to the world of smash bros. But they all are seperated form one another.


_Chapter 1-Beginning Sole_

On a cloudy Friday morning. The wind blowing calmly while the suns summer heat gazing upon the region of Lakeview.

I wake up from the light of the sun beaming on my face. Drool dripping off my tinted face while I get up from my wooden bed

feeling weary and light headed.

"Uh, what time is it?

I turn my head and glance at my silver clock.

"12:01... another bright morning."

I get out of bed and reach into my closet and adapt to my new summer clothes. A blue no-sleeve jacket, black undershirt, black pants, crowned necklace and white shoes.

As I adapt to my clothes, I hear a yelp from my sister, Eureka downstairs.

"Ahhhhhh!"

I rush downstairs to the main room tripping over my clothes.

"What's wrong!?" I exclaim

"There's a spider on the table!"

I drop to the ground with a face fault leaving nothing in sight but my legs.

"Come on Eureka it's just a spider."

"Well I don't like them. They scare me to death.

"Hey what's all the- Ahhh! A spider!" yelps Lone.

That's my brother Lone. He's a kinesiologist. He studies nature for a living, he says it's interesting.

I grab the brown spider and let it go outside.

(_close contact)_"_There you go little fella."_

"Jared I don't get how you could pick up those nasty little things." Said Eureka

"Yeah, they're dangerous." Lone says astoundingly

"Anyway, where's dad?" I said

"Oh, he's at work, on a business trip." said Eureka

"So it's just us." Said Lone

Lone walks out the house putting his head over his head.

"Are you coming?" said Lone

"Where?" said Eureka.

"To the Red Bowl. I know you guys don't want to be here all alone while I'm stuffing my face in a buffet.

"Okay, Great!" Jared and Eureka says joyously

"Okay then, on our way to the Red Bowl."

Throughout the time of leaving the house and walking to the Red Bowl. We caught a glimpse of a young boy bursting into tears.

Waaaaa! Waaaaa!

"Hey, Jared it's a little boy crying." Said Eureka.

I stare at the kid looking unconcerned.

"Well..." said Eureka.

I continue to stare.

"GO AND HELP THE KID!"Eureka yells.

Eureka smacks me on the head causing me to startle.

*POW*

"Okay, Okay. I'll check it out."

"Wow Eureka you have a way of forcing people to do things for you huh."

"Well I picked it up from mom." Eureka giggles

I slowly walk to the little boy. But when I reach for the boy there is no one there.

"Huh? I could've sworn that it was a little boy right here."

(Far_ distance)_ "_Well Jared! Is he okay?!"_YellsLone

"Uh, yeah he's alright."

" Okay, well hurry up and let's go

_That's weird I could've sworn that witnessed a little boy there crying._

In the time being Jared, Eureka, and lone makes it to the Red Bowl.

"So...this is the red bowl? Said Jared

"Yeah, great isn't it!" said Lone

"Hmmm, it looks kind of shabby to me." said Eureka rubbing her head.

"Well it doesn't look to shabby to me. I eat here all the time with my clients and my beloved Autumn."

Just in case if you guys want to know who Autumn is, she's Lone's ex-girlfriend. She visits him time to time but he can never

Get over the dramatic break up they had.

"Lone I thought you had got over Autumn." Said Eureka

"Eureka, I can't forget about my sweet honey. She means everything to me." Lone says gazing in the sky with his eyes popping with hearts.

My stomach begins to growl frequently.

{_Errrrh__}_

"Okay can we go inside now? My stomachs killing me."

"Huh, your that hungry. Ok let's go." Said Lone

We finally walk inside the Red Bowl and notice an red haired old man standing on the side of the ordering counter.

"Hey! Can we get some food around here! Yells Loan

"Shut up Lone, I think this place is closed down." Said Eureka.

I look over to the dreary old man staring at him as if I just saw a ghost.

"Uh… Is this place closed mister?"

The old man slowly turns his head at me holding his back.

*_Groan__* _

_(Whisper)The old man's voice is groggling as if he's dehydrated._

"Hey Jared see if the old geezer take peoples orders!" Lone complains.

Eureka smacks Lone in the head.

*smack*

"Respect your elders, you idiot."

"Hm, excuse me sir, but can you take our orders." I said curiously.

"S- Sure. Come and let me take you to your seats." Said the old man

While the old man shows us our seat I watch spider webs, roaches and flies all around the restaurant.

"Uhh, Lone are you sure that we should eat here? This place looks like it's been broken down for a long time."

"I don't know what happened to it. It sure didn't look like this last month."

Eureka stops all of a sudden with an uncertain look on her face.

"Wait. Where are the tables?"

I begin to view around the restaurant understanding that there are no more tables.

"Hey where are the tables!" I yell.

"Jared the old man is gone." Lone gasps.

"What is this, a game!" screams Eureka.

Lone looks down at the floor and sees a whirl of dark smoke circle around them.

"Ok this is getting kind of weird."

"What are we going to do!" exclaims Eureka

"I can't believe this is happening, I haven't gone on a date yet!" I cry.

The dark smoke sucks us inside the whirl pool splitting us apart from each other. I try to reach for Lone and Eureka, but I suddenly an impact of smoke cover my body causing me to be unconscious.

_(Low voice tone)L-Lone….Eureka._

_Ok a guy that's my first chapter. I hope you guys like it and give me some Oc's, I know it wasn't that long and not much action in it but, I was trying to let the chapter simmer and give you guys some secrets and know what's going on before I dish it up._

27/09/2012 08:40:00 10/5/2012 08:40:00 AM UserName= david doering Author=RGHS 190 0

/tmp/uploads/FF_4256277_


End file.
